Dean's perfect life
by Supernatural fangirl
Summary: Dean has settled down and now only hunts on occasion. He has a daughter that is his whole world and there is another surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Dean looked into the dimly litted room, the princess night light was shining brightly and the blankets were snuggled up around the little girl. Her hair shown in pools around her pillows and getting close enough, her breathing was easy and even. A smile came to Dean's face and he closed the door as silently as he could. He walked into the living room of his house and looked at the pictures along the walls. His eyes stopped at a picture that was dusty and needed to be cleaned. He plucked it off the wall and wiped it gently with his hand and he saw what was underneath. His little brother Sam.

He hadn't seen Sam since he had left to be with his new girl. The girl looked a lot like Jess with her flowing blonde hair and her tan skin. With a sigh, he put the picture back on the wall and sat on the couch. His thoughts drifted to the last couple years. He had met a girl at a bar with beautiful red hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He had taken her home and made love to her the whole night long and surprisingly they stayed together and Sam was quite happy that Dean had seemed to settle down. Nine long months later his daughter Hailie was born and his beautiful girlfriend Erin had died during child birth. After that Dean had gotten very protective of Hailie and he wouldn't let her out of his sight. The baby slept in his arms every night and Sam had been there for Dean every step of the way.

Once Hailie turned three Sam had found that pretty girl named Gail and moved in with her, leaving Dean by himself. Dean eventually settled down and thats where the story starts.

"Dean? Are you coming back to bed?" A gruff tired voice asked.

Looking back, Dean smiled lightly and stood up. "Yeah, I'm coming. Give me a minute."

"Okay, I'll keep your side of the bed warm." The person said with a wink.

With a laugh Dean got up from the couch he was currently sitting on and walked into the bedroom belonging to him and his partner. He sat down on the bed and looked at the person who was resting their head on the pillow. "Jared, you know I really do love you." Dean whispered ruffling the man's hair and laying down.

Jared wrapped his arm around Dean and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. "I love you too."

Dean smiled and snuggled down into the bed beside his boyfriend. His eyes closed and he fell asleep in Jared's arms.

I know what you're thinking, Dean has a boyfriend? Well it turns out that after his girlfriend died he had met Jared and Dean didn't understand how it happened but him and Jared had gotten together and been together for two years now. Hailie had grown close to Jared, he was like a second father to her. Dean was thinking of even popping the question and marrying Jared. Heck, Jared treated Hailie as if she was his own and Dean thought it was the perfect family and he was right. Jared, him and Hailie were the perfect family.

Jared was a hunter and Dean hunted with Jared occasionally and they both had made a pact that Hailie would never know about monsters. Jared had convinced Dean that Hailie shouldn't grow up knowing everything about the evil in the world and she should just be a normal little girl. Dean agreed with him and so when they went hunting, Hailie would stay with Bobby or Sam, sometimes she even stayed with Gail.

A small voice woke Dean in the morning, the sun wasn't shining yet. "Daddy?"

Dean's eyes opened slightly and he looked toward the dark red haired child with hazel eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you and Jared?" She asked with her lip quivering slightly, Dean hated that more then anything. He never liked to see her sad or cry.

"Course, come here angel." He replied picking her up and moving over so that she was between himself and Jared.

Jared opened his blue and smiled. "Hi, love."

"Hi." Hailie said shyly and got under the covers.

Jared kissed her head and rolled over and Dean smiled also kissing Hailies forehead. "You go to sleep babygirl, Jared and I will protect you."

"Okay daddy." She smiled and leaned her head on his arm and she fell asleep instantly.

Dean looked around the bedroom and checked the time. It was six am and Hailie had school in an hour. He waited a couple minutes and got out of bed to go shower. He washed and came into his room with a towel around his waist. He pulled out a shirt and put it over him, then he grabbed his boxers and put them on under the towel. After that he pulled the towel off and got his jeans back on.

Jared smiled and sat up. "Hi baby."

"Hey." Dean said and looked over at Hailie who was now snuggled up against Jared.

"Want me to make breakfast?" Jared asked with a yawn.

"Sure, make some oatmeal for Hailie and I'll have pancakes." Dean said gelling up his hair and spiking it as usual.

"Gotcha, you gonna wake her and dress her?" Jared said standing up, his checkered night pants riding up his legs. He fixed them and stretched out.

"Yeah, I got her." Dean replied picking Hailie up gently and holding her against him.

What do you think? Do you like it? Should I write more?

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Jared saw Dean off and Dean drove Hailie to school in his baby, his 1967 chevy impala. Boy, did he love his car. Hailie was pointing out all the stuff they were passing such as: trees, bushes, cars, and people. Dean loved hearing her yell. "Daddy look at that or look at this daddy, did you see that?" Dean would chuckle and look about as if they had never seen the scenery before.

"Do I have to go to school daddy? Can't I stay with you and Jared today?" Hailie asked her hazel eyes big and curious.

"No, sweetie. I have work and Jared has to go into town." Dean told her. "How about I take you to work with me monday? I think that would be okay, its way ahead of time."

"Okay!" She yelled excitedly and jumped out of the impala, her purple princess backpack bouncing along with the ponytail Jared had put into her hair.

Dean laughed and watched as her teacher came up to greet Hailie and take her inside. Dean watched for a couple minutes longer before driving off to the auto shop where he worked. His boss was under a car and he smiled getting out of his car and walking into the shop. "Hey Nick, I'm here."

"Winchester, you made a hell of a sale yesterday." Nick said to him with a grin. "I sold the car as if it were brand new."

"Yeah?" Dean smirked. "I just know my way around cars is all."

"I think I'm going to bump you up to manager around here, but don't get too good, or I will be out of a job." Nick told him going back under the car he was working on. "Got an old junker in the back from a customer today, said he wants it fixed but I told him I don't know if it could be fixed. Transmission is shot, engine is blown, radiator is smashed to hell."

"I can fix it." Dean said confidently. "Oh do you mind if I bring my daughter in on Monday? She is really looking forward to working with her daddy."

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Nick said. "Of course I'd prefer you work inside the shop of cash register duty or taking sales because of the hazards that your daughter could come in contact with."

"Yeah, I understand." Dean told him but spoke again. "My daughter does help me with cars though, so I'm thinking if I keep close enough watch she could help me out by handing me tools. She's a real pro at that kind of stuff."

Nick couldn't help but smile at the pride in Dean's voice. He really loved his daughter, that much he could tell. "Well if you think its a good idea, I won't be stopping you."

"Thanks, I'll get to work on that junker." Dean said as he walked away.

Later on in the day Jared was in a coffee shop reading the paper and drinking a mocha decaf lotte when a call came in on his cellphone, he picked it out of his pocket and his eyebrows furrowed when he didn't recognize the number. "Jared Walker." He said as he listened for who ever it was to talk.

"Mr. Walker, this is Mr. Freggle at Diamond Elementary." The man spoke.

His ears perked up and he frowned. "Oh yeah? What's up?"

"Well I have here that you are a emergency contact for Hailie Winchester?" He asked his voice laced with exhaustion and a hint of annoyance.

"That's right. Is she okay?" Jared asked now concerned that his little girl was hurt or in trouble, well it wasn't his little girl yet but he was hoping Dean would let him adopt her so they could both be her dad.

"No, actually she is being suspended." The man replied. "She got into a fight and we here don't tolerate things like that."

"I understand, but can we work something out?" Jared asked standing up and slapping money down on the table.

"You can come in and we can discuss something, but at this point I am considering expulsion." Mr. Freggle said angrily. "I'd hurry up if I were you."

"I'm on my way." Jared said and got into his car once he hung up the phone.

On his way to the school all he could wonder was what had happened and why Hailie had gotten into a fight in the first place. What would Dean think? In all fairness Jared was happy they called him instead of Dean because Dean would be tearing heads off and Jared wasn't looking forward to calming a pissed off Dean.

Jared arrived at the school and walked straight to the office, he was not happy and he didn't want to meet with this ugly bald guy that sat behind the desk in the principals office. Once he got to the office the secratary looked up and gave a smile. "How may I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Freggle or whatever." He said flashing her his cold blue eyes.

"Oh yes..with the child." She said the word child with venom.

"Yes, that child would be my and my boyfriends little girl. Now send me in." He growled getting right in her face.

"Okay, sir." She said buzzing him in.

Jared walked into the door and Hailie ran up and grabbed his leg. "Jared!" She yelled, there were tears rolling down her flushed cheeks and she looked like she was absolutely exhausted.

Jared picked her up and hugged her. "What's wrong baby?" He cooed rubbing her back and looking at the principal with a glare.

"I didn't mean too!" She shouted almost breaking Jared's eardrum.

"Shhhsh, shhhsh." He whispered and held her tighter.

"Sir, if you would please have a seat so we can discuss Hailie?" The principal said gesturing toward a chair.

Jared sat down and looked at him. "What happened?"

"A little boy on the playground today told her that she was funny looking and she beat him up for it." The principal explained.

"Noo, thats not what happened." Hailie cried out and hugged Jared.

"Listen whether or not it happened like that or not, we will not tolerate it. She is suspended until further notice." Mr. Freggle told him.

"Now wait one fucking minute. Let Hailie tell me what happened." Jared said putting her on his lap. "Tell me baby, what happened?"

"The..the boy..he-he-he said that I was a freak." She said with fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "Said that I..I didn't have a mommy cause mommy's don't love freaks annnd that..that daddy doesn't love me caause gay guys can't..can't love their kids. He said that you didddn't really want me, and you was gonna send me away. So I hit him like daddy said to do. Daddy said if anyone ever was mean I should sttick up for myse-self." She explained through tears.

Jared glared at the principal. "You hear that? A child should never had said anything like that to my kid."

"Oh you believe that?" He asked standing up. He walked over to Hailie and kneeled down. "Your daddy was wrong, you don't stick up for yourself by beating someone up."

Jared pulled Hailie away. "Thats it we're leaving."

"Daddy is never wrong." Hailie said defiantly.

Mr. Freggle snatched Hailie out of Jared's arms and slammed her on the seat. "Don't you back talk!" He grabbed a ruler and Jared grabbed the mans wrist and slammed him into the desk. "Don't you ever threaten her!" He yelled twisting his arm and breaking it. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

With that said he walked out of the office with Hailie tight in his arms.

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Jared was angry, no Jared was pissed. He put Hailie in the car and mumbled under his breath as he buckled her up and walked to the other side of his blue and white mustang and got in. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel and Hailie's eyes filled with tears. She saw Jared upset and angry before but never this angry. Jared looked into his rearview and sighed.

"Angel, it ain't you I'm mad with." He said gently as he started up his car. "I just can't believe that asshole.." He stopped talking and turned around with a grin. "How about I take you to the park?"

Hailie perked up and nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

"Okay, but don't unbuckle your seatbelt young lady." He said and turned around, while driving Hailie was quiet for most of the ride and Jared thought she fell asleep but when he turned around she was wide awake and playing with a cd she found in the back. "Whatcha got there angel?"

"Is a cd." Hailie said and held it up for him to see it. It was all scratched to hell and her fingerprints lined it.

He plucked it out of her hands and smiled, handing her a teddy bear instead. "What do you get into everything?"

She was about to reply when Jared's phone went off. He picked it up and read the caller I.D. before he answered. His finger hovered over the accept button and all he heard was yelling. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you not have a mind Jared? What in the hell gave you the right to go.."

"DEAN!" Jared yelled into the phone, he was already pissed and Dean was pushing it. "What do you want? I don't want to be screamed at."

"My daughter gets suspended and you don't have the decency to call me up and tell me, or send a friggen text? What did you lose your ability to technology?" Dean asked him clearly upset.

"Listen Dean, I didn't think..."

Dean cut him off. "Yeah you didn't think, thats the problem Jared you never think! That's what screws you up on hunts, thats what causes us to fight, and thats what gets my daughter all worked up! You don't think."

Jared looked at Hailie and watched as her lip quivered. "Dean, Hailie can hear you and your making her upset."

Dean stopped talking and thought for a second. Jared held his breath and waited for the reply. "You and I will talk privately when I get home." He growled and hung up.

Jared put his phone down and twisted around to see Hailie. "Angel, its okay." He rubbed a soothing hand through her hair. "Don't cry."

"Okay." She whispered looking down at the floor and holding her arms around her.

"How about I take you for ice cream?" Jared asked with a grin.

Hailie's head snapped up and she nodded eagerly. "Yes please."

"You got it angel." He smiled and drove to the ice cream shack and he got her the biggest ice cream cone they had. Hailie was sitting in the booth across from him, lapping at her chocolate ice cream. Her bangs were falling into her ice cream and Jared quickly pulled out a bobby pin and fixed her hair up. Her bright eyes lingered on him for a minute before she went back to licking her ice cream. When Hailie had finished the ice cream Jared couldn't help but laugh, she was covered in it. Her hands were all sticky and her face was a chocolate beard. He took her to the bathroom and cleaned her up. On the way home, Jared played Hailie's music while he watched the road.

"Sing along with me Jared." Hailie said sweetly.

"I don't know this one." Jared said looking at her in the rearview.

"Yeah-huh." She crossed her arms. "Everyone knows baa-baa black sheep."

"Not me, angel." Jared chuckled.

"Yeah-huh!" She exclaimed.

"Hailie.." He trailed off staring at her.

"Yes, you do." Hailie's lip quivered and she wiped her eyes.

"Oh Jesus." He rolled his eyes. "Fine Hailie I'll sing it with you."

"Okay!" She said happily. "Baa-baa black sheep have you any wool?"

"Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full." Jared muttered loud enough for her to hear.

READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

At home, Dean was already there and outside with his impala. He was fixing it up and the minute Hailie saw him she unbuckled her seatbelt and raced out of the car. "Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled going up and hugging his leg.

He picked her up and held her to him. "Hi baby, did you have a good day?"

"I had an okay day, but I got kicked out." She said quietly, afraid he might be mad at her.

"I heard sweetie, want to talk to me about it?" He asked rubbing her back.

"No." Hailie said and laid her head on his shoulder. Jared walked over and explained the situation to Dean, Dean was standing there rocking Hailie back and fourth, he was the real softy, it seemed there was nothing manly about him anymore. Once Jared was done explaining things to Dean, Dean was off in his own world. He was thinking about going out tonight and letting Jared watch over Hailie.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you stay with Hailie tonight?" Dean asked not really caring what Jared had to say anymore.

"What? Why?" He asked with a frown. "Thought you wanted to talk?"

"I did, but now I don't want to. Can you stay with her or not? I can call Sam." Dean said closing the impalas trunk.

"I'll stay with her, what time are you gonna leave?" Jared asked softly, thinking that if he let Dean cool off everything would be okay between them.

"Now." Dean said handing Hailie over to him and kissing her head. "I'll be back tonight baby, and I'll say good night okay?"

Hailie nodded softly, now her head was burried in Jared's neck and she was holding onto him. Jared watched Dean get in the car but he didn't say a word. He took Hailie and walked inside talking to her about what was on tv and what they were going to have for dinner tonight.

Dean went out to get some dinner and after that he spent some time shooting ranges out at the woods, where he set up targets. When it got late he went to the local bar and walked in flashing a smile at all the single looking girls in there. He walked to a table near the back and sat there. The waitress came over with a wide spread grin. "Hey honey, can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah get me a beer and some purple nurples." He said laying his head on his hand.

"You got it, coming right up." She replied and walked away, going to talk to other girls about the really hot guy sitting at table 12. "I'm going to hit that." She spoke in a confident tone while her friend Lisa looked at her.

"You really think a guy like that, will go for an average girl like you?" Lisa asked.

"Oh yeah, definatly." The waitress said softly, then thought for a second. "Hey! I am not average."

"Yeah okay Sarah." Lisa said with sigh. Lisa looked over to table 12 and gave a wave at the man sitting there.

Dean seeing this gave his famous Winchester smile. Dean didn't wave to girls and that much was obvious, he couldn't make it look like he was here to pick them up. He had to play it cool. Sarah walked over with Dean's drinks and laid them out on the table for him, she sat across from him. Dean's head perked up and he raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something, Darlin'?"

"Yeah, how about you and I get out of here?" Sarah asked. "The drinks are on the house, so we can leave quicker."

Dean smirked and downed the purple nurples. "Alright, lets go."

Sarah stood up and tossed her apron aside and Dean wrapped an arm around her small frame. Sarah turned and stuck her tongue out at Lisa, Lisa couldn't believe her eyes. Dean put Sarah in his impala and drove toward his home. "Nice car." Sarah said in awe, leaning back in the seat.

"Thanks, its my baby." He said stopping in his driveway and climbing to the backseat. "Get back here."

Sarah thinking it was odd that they didn't go into the house, climbed back and started to undress, Dean had his hands all over her and it wasn't long before he was thrusting inside the beautiful women. He felt good for the first time in a while and he looked down at the girl. She moaned in pleasure and he grinned going harder and faster, wanting to make this one of the best nights of his life.

Jared had been putting Hailie to bed when he heard the roar of the impala. A smile came to his face and he finished tucking Hailie in. He kissed her temple softly and murmered. "I love you." Into her hair. He walked to the side of the room and turned her night light on. He closed the door quietly and went out to the living room in hopes of seeing Dean. When he saw the empty living room he was confused, he glanced out to the window and saw Dean's car with steamed up windows. His confusin turned into worry, thinking something was wrong he grabbed his shot gun and ran outside to the car. He knocked on the window and he got no reply. He then hoped Dean was standing back because he shot at the window breaking it and opening the door. There in the back was a shocked naked women and a naked Dean who's mouth had fell open in shock.

READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Jared dropped the shot gun and his eyes showed a sadness that Dean never saw before in the two years he knew, and dated Jared. Dean sat up slowly, pulling out of the girl and grabbing for his t-shirt to put it on, while also throwing Sarah's clothing at her. Sarah groaned and sat up also her auburn hair resting comfortably at her shoulders.

"Jared." Was all Dean could say, in all honesty Dean was just as shocked that Jared caught them and Sarah was probably confused beyond belief.

Jared shook his head. "I have to go make sure Hailie is sleeping okay." He told him backing out and going into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Dean looked down, he had fucked up big time and he didn't know what to do. He had to talk to Jared. "Dean who was that?" Sarah finally broke through his thoughts with her femine voice that was full of confusion and annoyance.

"My..my.." He couldn't get the sentance out. "He was my roommate." He lied.

"Oh, then don't worry about it. Let's get back to what we were doing." She said slowly trying to coax him back down with her.

"No." Dean said sternly and handed her some cash from his pockets. "I have to go and you need to leave. I'm sorry." He said ashamed, he was ashamed of himself and he got out after pulling his boxers on and ran into the house only half dressed. The living room was empty, the kitchen was empty too except for the few dishes piled in the sink. Dean walked toward his bedroom and looked in to find Jared packing a suitcase, tears openly falling down his cheeks. "Jared.." He started, but Jared stopped him immidately.

"Don't. Just don't." Jared held up his hand in protest, his black bangs falling over his saddend blue eyes. "I'm leaving, Dean." Jared spoke and zipped up his bookbag. He took a glance at Dean. "I'm waking Hailie up to say goodbye, then I'm gone." Jared walked past Dean bumping him on the shoulder, heading to Hailie's room.

Hailie was sitting up rubbing her eyes. "Jared?" She called out.

Jared turned on the lights, trying to get his tears to stop falling. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. "Hey Angel." He said kneeling by her bedside to look into her soft green eyes that were clouded with sleep.

"Where you going?" She asked looking at his jacket and suitcase.

"I'm going away for a while." Jared spoke in a hushed voice. His hand gently cupped her cheek.

"But..but why?" Hailie asked tears filling her green eyes. She latched onto Jared hoping that if she did, he wouldn't go.

"I have to sweetie." He replied rubbing her back soothingly. "Please don't cry, not you too darling, I'll see you again soon. I promise."

"But what about our family?" Her lip was quivering and Jared hugged her tighter.

"There is no family baby. I'll always be your friend though, I'll always be here for you. If you ever need me, you know all you need to do is call." He whispered. "I'll always be in your life and I'll always be around. I don't want you to forget that, okay?"

"Okay Jared." She said holding him tightly.

He put her back down in the bed and tucked her in. "Bye baby, I'll miss you." He stood up and walked out of the room, but not without stealing one last glance at the beautiful little girl that would have been his daughter. He closed her door and wiped a few stray tears when he heard her soft cries. He looked at Dean who was begging with his eyes for Jared not to go. He shook his head and walked to the front door, opening it slowly. He took one step out and suddenly he felt arms wrap around his leg.

"No Jared! No! Don't go! Please!" Hailie screamed, latching onto him for dear life. Her tiny arms were wrapped around him tight and her legs wrapped around them to.

Dean walked over and tried to pry her off to no avail. "Jared please don't leave us." Dean begged with tears in his own eyes now. Dean never talked about his feelings, never cried or anything like that. Now Dean Winchester, the big bad demon hunter was in tears.

Jared pulled Hailie off him and gave her a hug, a tight bone crushing hug and placed her in Dean's arms. "I'm so sorry Hailie." He said closing the door and going to his car, he started it up and pulled out. He saw Hailie looking out the window crying, she was punching the window and trying to get Dean to let her out the door. Jared hoped she would be okay with Dean.

The only thing in his mind as he drove down the road is Hailies face and the cries he could still hear going through his mind.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long night for Dean and an even longer night for Hailie. She cried the whole night long and even though she managed to fall asleep, she would wake up in hopes that Jared had not really left and that it was all a dream. It broke Dean's heart everytime he had to tell her that Jared was really gone and probably not coming back.

By morning Deans eyes were bloodshot and his head was filled with guilt and annoyance. At the moment Hailie was sleeping and Dean was waiting for when she would wake up and ask once again where Jared was. He hated himself, how could he go and do that to the man that loved him? Dean felt utterly terrible and nothing in the world could fix this.

Jared was out driving around to look at apartments, he bought one that had two bedrooms just in case he would see Hailie again and have her sleep over. If he did see Dean and Hailie again it would be too soon. Jared grabbed his bag and walked into the two bedroom apartment that had bright red walls. Red was Jared's favorite color, which is why when he saw this apartment he was keen on getting it. He decorated the apartment with some drawings Hailie had made for him. He had to go shopping for food and while he was shopping he had bumped into Sam.

"Sam, hey." Jared said quietly to the brown haired man who had his arm wrapped tightly around the blonde haired beauty.

Sam turned around and smiled pulling Jared into a hug. "Hey J. What's been up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, just came out to get some groceries for my place. I have nothing to eat yet." Jared chuckled putting some broccoli into his cart and looking through the condiments for salt.

"Oh? Isn't Dean always prepared with that stuff because of Hailie?" Sam asked leaning on a shelf that held the condiments.

"I'm not living with Dean anymore." Jared said with his jaw clenched tightly. His black hair was covering the glare in his blue eyes.

"Really?" Sam asked questioningly.

"Yeah, I found him in a car last night with some girl." Jared said with a sad tone in his voice, playing with the salt that had gotten into his hand. "I left and I am not going back. There is no reason for me to go back to Dean. Our family is not a family anymore."

Sam was taken aback by the anger in Jared's voice, but he was even more shocked to know that Dean had cheated on the man he loved, the man that loved him and wanted to be a part of his and his daughters life. "I'm sorry J."

"What's done is done. Excuse me though. I have to go home, eat, and research for a hunt to go and take my mind off the problems at hand." Jared walked away before Sam could say anything else to him. He didn't want to hear what Sam would have to say about him leaving, he didn't want a guilt trip from anyone for leaving that little girl behind. All he could think now, no matter how wrong it was. That little girl was not his daughter, not his responsibility, not anything. It was going to stay that way.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 6 months since Dean heard or saw Jared, Dean felt terribley guilty and whenever he looked at his daughter he fell entirely worse. What worried Dean is that Hailie had stopped talking to him and at night he could hear her talking to herself. Dean has tried multiple times to talk to Hailie about what has been going on. Hailie had refused all together and it was bugging him. Dean was waiting out front of the school for Hailie, soon he saw her dark red hair bobbing as she walked and talk to other children. He whistled and she scampered toward him with a smile.

"Hey princess, how was your day?" Dean asked opening his car door and placing her in the seat that he got special for her. It had princess stickers and hearts on it. It was bright pink and Dean buckled her in, sure not to be too tight.

"Me and Ashlee had a very good day." Hailie said kicking her little legs. "I'm also excited for my birthday! So is Ashlee, she wants to help me blow out my candles and I'm gonna let her."

Dean chuckled. "Ashlee a friend of yours?" He asked putting her backpack in beside her. He walked around to his side of the car and got in waiting for his answer from the bubbly child.

"We're more then friends daddy, we're like sisters." Hailie told him and looked out the window as the roar of the impala started and they drove away from the school, it was quite a cold day so Hailie wrapped herself tighter in her coat.

"That's good. She in your class?" Dean asked looking at her through the rearview.

Hailie nodded. "Yup, and she calls out a lot, but she never gets yelled at because Ms. Lilly never hears her. I hear Ashlee but no one else ever does. Its like a secret friendship we have."

"Oh?" Dean asked now a little confused. "I'd love to have her and her parents over for dinner sweetie, you want to ask her?"

"Ashlee doesn't have a mommy and daddy." Hailie whispered.

Dean stopped at a stop light and turned around. "So she lives in an orphange?"

"No she lives in my bedroom, daddy." Hailie smiled and turned to look out the window again. Humming a nursery rhyme that sounded a lot like twinkle twinkle little star.

Dean slammed on the breaks and turned back to Hailie grabbing her chin lightly. "Baby, what do you mean she lives in your room?"

"Daddy.." Hailie smiled. "She's sitting right here, don't you see her? I do." She looked toward the seat next to her and smiled. "Ashlee daddy can't see you either, thats okay though, because he'll still protect you."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed and concern filled his green eyes as he stared at his child talking to thin air. She saw something he didn't and it worried him to no end. Sure kids did have imaginary friends, but Dean was thinking that Hailie was seeing someone for real, with his line of work anything is possible. "Sweetie, when did Hailie get here?"

"When Jared left." Hailie said quietly playing with her fingers. She sure missed Jared, and she wanted to call him, but she was afraid he would tell her that he didn't love her anymore.

"Oh." Dean nodded, understanding. Maybe she had imagined Ashlee up in place of Jared because of how much she missed him. Dean tried to get a hold of him to apologize and maybe ask for him to come back, but he couldn't get Jared to even call him back. Dean pulled up outside their house and turned to look at Hailie again. "You don't need to have an imginary friend. Jared may come home."

"I'm not imagining her! She's real!" Hailie yelled at her father.

"Whoa! Who do you think you are Hailie Anabelle Winchester? You don't yell at your father." He said sternly, while unbuckling her seatbelt and putting her on the ground outside the car. "Get in the house and go to your room! Right now!" He yelled and slammed the car door.

Hailie ran in the house, not once looking back, she didn't like it when her dad yelled at her. "I wish Jared were here." Hailie whispered when she got back to her room. "Why did he have to leave?"

Silence answered her and soon her fathers footsteps thudded across the floor. She heard him sigh and come walking to the door. He opened the door and she backed up. He glared at her and walked over to her bed. "Get over here."

"Why?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Because I am your father and you and I need to have a chat." He said waiting for her to walk over.

She walked over slowly and looked up at him. "Okay, daddy."

He picked her up and held her gently on his lap with a sigh he ran a hand over his face. "Hailie I know you miss Jared and you want him to come back, but acting out and disobeying me won't make him come home any faster, it will just make me angry, and soon you will get a spanking from me. You don't want that, do you?"

"No." She whispered leaning against him. "I'm sorry dad." She looked up and frowned. "But, daddy Ashlee is real. She told me she used to live here before we did, and she went to my elementry school."

Dean began to worry again. "Come with me." He said going out of her bedroom to the car and while there he dumped some salt around Hailie's seat. He dumped some all over his car though, it killed him to do so, and then he sat her in her seat.

"Daddy? Why did you do that? Ashlee said she wanted to come with us." She said with a sad voice.

"Not right now honey." Dean said climbing into his seat and driving to an apartment, Hailie was silent the whole way there.

"Where are we?" She asked, making Dean jump.

"You'll see." There was a hint of sadness in Dean's voice as he carried her up to the door. "Go on, knock."

Hailie knocked and a man answered the door with a grunt. "Yeah?" Hailie huddled into her fathers embrace, this man smelled of smoke and beer. He was half naked and pretty heavy, who ever it was, he scared her.

Dean frowned and hugged his daughter tighter. "I'm here to see Jared."

"Jared!" Hailie jumped down and ran into the house screaming. "JARED! JARED!"

The man looked at Dean. "What the hell man, get your kid out of me and my boyfriends house."

Dean rolled his eyes walking in and pushing past the guy. He saw that familiar black hair come into sight, it was wet and dripping and a towel was drapped around him showing off his well toned chest. He had a six pack and a tattoo written on his abdomend. So much like Dean remembered. Hailie ran into Jared not caring that he wasn't dressed or that he was wet, she hugged him and held on. "Jared!" She shouted joyfully.

"Hey angel." He murmured picking her up and holding her. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy brought me." Hailie said sweetly. "He's the best."

Jared raised his eyebrow and hugged the child, he smiled as she started to drift off to sleep. When she fell asleep Jared tucked her into his bed, looking back at Dean he growled. "Why the fuck are you here?"

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?  
>Any ideas? MESSAGE ME.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean looked up at Jared, a small frown on his face. He didn't know what to say to Jared and he also didn't know how to explain what was going on with his daughter. Dropping his hands and sighing heavily he whispered. "I missed you."

"What?" Jared asked tilting his head toward Dean. His voice was a low growl and his arms reached up to cross his chest.

"I missed you!" He said louder, trying not to shout, he didn't want to wake Hailie. "I wanted to come by and apologize, and I need your help."

"Oh..I see. You need my help, and you thought by bringing Hailie over here, it would make me feel better. It would make me miss you guys enough to come back to you. Well news flash Dean, we aren't a family and I am not coming back to you. I am not a love lost puppy, and I refused to be treated like anything less then a human." Jared yelled at him, his voice raising on every word he said. He was pissed now. What was Dean thinking bringing Hailie over to bribe him into coming home? Was Dean a fucking moron?

"Listen, Jared! I'm truly sorry I hurt you the way I did, but other then that. I need your help with Hailie! There is something wrong." Dean said, trying to calm his voice when he looked at his stirring daughter.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked now concerned about Hailie and what could be wrong. He still did care about Dean but he wasn't about to let what Dean did slide. He however, still cared about the child that was going to be his little girl.

"She told me about this girl she talks to named Ashlee. Said she came around once you left and I'm pretty sure Hailie is talking to a spirit. I can't see the thing, whatever it is..but Hailie can and it's freaking me out. I salted my car down and Hailie said that Ashlee was sad that she couldn't come with us." Dean explained hoping that Jared would help him.

Jared stared at Hailie for a couple seconds. "Alright, I'll help her. We have to go to the library and get some dirt on the spirit. You have to talk to the last owner of your house to see if someone died there. I will check out everything I can in the library on a girl named Ashlee, mind telling me how old the child was?"

"I think she was in Hailie's grade. All Hailie said was that the girl went to her elementry school." Dean said, frustrated with himself that he didn't know more.

"That's all you know?" Jared asked with a glare.

"She hasn't been talking to me Jared! Since you left my daughter hasn't wanted to even look at me and it's killing me. I really need you Jared. She needs you. Please." Dean begged Jared, his eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears. Wait, Dean never cried. He was actually going to cry over Jared?

Jared let a small smile graze over his lips, then looked at Dean and nodded. "Come on, we have work to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean watched as Jared grabbed his keys, missing those warm hands being in his, missing that body against him. He missed Jared being his and he was determined to get him back at all costs. Dean kissed Hailies head and then turned to Jared with a smile. "Alright, lets head out." Dean said then stopping once he got to the door, he frowned. "Wait a second, what about Hailie? Who will watch her? I don't exactly want to wake her up right now. She hasn't slept this well since you left."

Jared whistled, rubbing the back of his neck feeling guilty. "Tony?" Jared shouted into the living kitchen, hearing the chair squeal as his boyfriend got up.

Tony walked in the room with a cigarette in his hand and he grunted with a displeased look on his face. "What?"

"Will you watch Hailie, while me and Dean go out for a while?" Jared asked with a small smile on his lips, his eyes going wide, waiting for the answer the man was going to give him.

"Dean and I." Tony corrected, he was a nazi for grammar and he nodded slowly. "Yeah, alright. I'll watch the kid."

Dean had an uneasy feeling, but Jared gave him a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine, Tony has a daughter, well had a daughter. He knows how to take care of children." Jared told him walking to the door, pushing Dean aside gently. "Let's go."

Dean took one last glance at Tony before he walked out talking to Jared as he walked. "How long have you known him?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"Just a couple months." Jared replied then got into the car. "Listen Dean, I don't forgive you. I won't ever forgive you. You and I are done and that's that. There is nothing in this world that will make me trust you again. I am only helping you because I love Hailie and she is the most important person in the world to me. Understand?"

Dean was hurt as he heard this but nodded silently. "Yeah, I got it."

While Dean and Jared went off to figure out exactly what or who that girl was, Hailie woke up from her nap, only to find the slightly overweight balding man sitting on the bed staring at her. Rubbing at her ice she looked around the room wondering where Jared and her father were. "S'cuse me mister?"

The man turned to her and glared making the child move farther away from him. "You will address me as sir, do you understand?"

Shaking a bit she replied. "Yes..sir."

He crawled over on the bed to the child. Hailie shrunk away and the man grabbed her pulling her onto his lap. "You and I are going to have some fun. You aren't going to yell or scream or cry. If you do, I will beat you up and I will make it so your father will never be seen again, and I especially will kill your precious little Jared."

Hailie's lip quivered and her big green eyes filled with tears. "No mister please! I just want my daddy." She struggled in the mans arms. "Please, I want daddy!" She screamed and kicked at him, trying to get away.

The man smacked her knocking her out. Laying her on the bed he removed her shirt first and let his hands slide up and down her bare chest, then moving to her pants he took them off along with the underwear. His hands roamed her whole body while his tongue fell out of his mouth. Hailie woke up when the man put something hard at her most privatest place. She screamed and he covered her mouth with a sadistic grin. He made her suck his finger and watched as he made her gag.

When the deed was done, he threw the child to the floor and tossed a couple dollars on her bruised and bleeding body. He laughed and threw clothing at her. "There you go whore, thats your payment. Buy yourself something nice."

The child cried loudly and looked at the man. "I'm telling my daddy!"

Tony got so close to the child that she could smell his vulgar breath. "If you tell anyone about this, I will come to your house, kidnap you, and hurt you more then I did today. Then I will skin you alive and leave your skinless body on your doorstep. Do you understand me?"

Hailie nodded and watched the man grow again right in front of her eyes. She hadn't understood what it was, nor what it was supposed to do. "Y-y-yy-ess." Her voice was so scared it made him laugh with sickening pleasure.

"I think it's time for round two." He said picking her up and flipping her over so she was on her tummy. Ripping at chunks of her hair he bit her and left bite marks all over her. This was gonna be a memory she would not soon forget.

REVIEW PLEASE? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean pulled up at the library with a smile on his face. He was excited to be alone with Jared once again. Waiting silently, Jared came out holding papers and his keys for the house. Looking up for a second he saw Dean sitting in the car with a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Dean waved and Jared blushed slightly. Getting in the car Jared closed the door.

"Hey, I got some information on the girl. Her name was Ashlee Flemming and she was nine years old when she died. Apparently, her father was giving her a bath and while his wife was gone, he slit her throat and let it drain in the tub. After the child was dead he burried the remains all over the house, in the walls and floorboards. The cops found the bones and put the kid back together, and they burried them in the cemetary near Golam Road. Now, I don't think the kid could be a dangerous spirit, but I think we should cremate the bones just in case, I really don't want Hailie getting hurt." Jared explained to Dean, then turned to look out the window.

"Alright, so we go back to your place for the night. Then tomorrow night, we'll set out for the bones, that way Hailie won't worry about us not coming home. I'm sure she's freaking out right now wondering where we are." Dean said driving off to Jared's place, stealing glances at him every so often.

Meanwhile at Jared's house Hailie was hiding in a corner, dressed and crying. "I want my daddy!" She screamed whenever Tony got to close, and Tony back away thinking that she may attract unwanted attention. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Tony grabbed her around the neck and covered her mouth. "Shut the fuck up kid! I don't need people calling the cops because a child is screaming like she's being fucking murdered. Now sit down and shut the hell up." He threw her against the wall hard and Hailie saw stars. Tony didn't take a second glance, just walked away and laid down in the living room, he put NCIS on the tv and turned it up loud enough to block out the cries from Hailie. He glanced at the time and grumbled under his breath. Where could those two idiots be?

Dean stopped at the house and smiled. "You got the food?"

"Yeah." Jared said with a grin. "I'll bring it in the house, can you lock up out here?" Dean nodded and locked up the car, while he did so, he felt bad about leaving Hailie for so long with a stranger. Getting in the house, Jared dropped the food on the side table near the door and looked around. "Hailie?" There was no answer and Jared slapped Tony. "Where's Hailie?"

"I don't know maybe she's sleeping." Tony grunted.

Jared walked in father and saw Hailie whimpering in a corner. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Jared knelt down and looked her over. "Hailie, baby?"

Hailie looked up and ran into Jared's arms. "Jared!" She shouted.

Jared rubbed her back, feeling her little body shake in his arms he pulled her away gently. "Hey, sweetie what's wrong?"

Hailie bit her lip. "I...I...he..." She stopped and continued to cry, all the crying soon caused her to get the hiccups and there was sob, hiccup, sob hiccup.

Jared picked her up and held her tightly walking into the living room, Dean walked in and frowned. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I found her crying and she won't tell me what's wrong. She is crying too hard." Jared said softly.

Dean looked at Tony. "Hey! Asshat, what the hell did you do to my daughter?"

Tony stood up and glared. "I did nothing to her! She just missed you guys, isn't that right baby?"

Hailie whined and screamed and held onto Jared tighter. Her fingers dug into Jareds back and he was afraid if he let go for a second, she'd still be holding on. Dean looked at Tony and walked up and grabbed him by the back of his neck. "MY child is crying, and for some reason, I have a hunch you have something to do with it. It's best if you tell me why she is crying, because when she tells me I will hunt your sorry ass down."

Tony pushed Dean off. "I didn't do nothing!" Tony glared and looked at Jared. "Sorry Jared, I am leaving, I can't stand this. I hate that little bitch and you best believe that you will get a call from my lawyer. I tried to go near her and she bit me and I am not standing for this."

Jared walked over handing Hailie to Dean and punched Tony in the jaw. "Don't you ever call my little girl a bitch! Get the fuck out of my house and if I find out you hurt her in anyway, I'll track you down and I'll kill you with my bare hands. Got it?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: If I don't get more reviews I am afraid I will stop writing the story. I really would like feedback. Please and Thank You.

Jared and Dean watched as Tony left. The door slammed behind him. Dean held his crying baby tightly in his arms and Jared turned around to face her. He knelt down so he was at her level in Dean's arms and reached out to place a warm hand on her cheek. "Baby, what happened? Please tell us."

Hailie shook her head. Her red hair bouncing and she cried harder, struggling in Dean's arms. "I don't want to be held! Put me down!" She screamed.

Dean looked at Jared shocked and he only held Hailie tighter. "I'm not putting you down sweetie, you may as well just talk to Jared and I. We won't be keeping secrets from each other thats for sure."

Jared looked up at Dean and then at Hailie. "Come on, baby."

"No! No! NO!" She screeched and it caused a ringing in their ears. Poor Jared and Dean were worried and had no idea what to do.

Dean held her until she eventually fell asleep and he put her on the couch. "Jared what are we gonna do?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man. Listen, this is nerve wracking for you. Why don't you go finish up the hunt. I'll talk to Hailie when she wakes up, see if I can get anything out of her. Okay?"

Dean shook his head. "No, the hunt can wait. I want to know what's going on with my baby."

"No, it can't. Dean something is after her and we have to get rid of it. She will talk to me, I know it. You are the one that says no chick flicks so of course she isn't going to want to come out and say it to you. She may think that you will not listen." Jared explained as nicely and calmly as he could manage. He didn't want Dean to think that he was dissing him or something, but it was the truth.

"Alright. But call as soon as you know." Dean said, standing up he reached for his navy blue jacket and put it on then turned back to Jared. "Hey J?"

"Yeah Dean?" Jared asked looking up into Dean's eyes.

"I love you Jared." Dean replied, it was so soft, Jared could barely hear it.

"Dean.." Jared started.

Dean cut him off. "No, man. Listen to me. I love you. I do. I don't kinow what the hell I was thinking going to the bar that night. I thought I became this man who couldn't even be considered a father because I may be too girly. It was a stupid thought I know, but I couldn't shake off that feeling. I wanted to feel like a true man again and the way I went about it was all wrong. You're pissed at me, that's fine I deserve it. But I love you, God Jared I love you and I can't live without you! Hailie can't live without you. Fuck, I have been a wreck without you around. I gained like thirty pounds dude! I am so depressed and it doesn't help that Hailie is always crying because she misses you. Please Jared you need to come back to us. To me." Dean said, this was all coming from his heart, and during the long speech Jared listened intently not knowing if he should stop Dean or let him continue. He had to hear him out and he waited.

Once Dean finished Jared looked up at him, there was unshed tears in his eyes. "Dean..I..

Cliff Hanger.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	12. Chapter 12

Jared sighed heavily and looked at a sleeping Hailie. This little girl loved him so much and he loved her as his own. He could get over Dean cheating on him, at least he guessed he could. He looked to the floor. "Dean I'll live with you, I'll stay with you for Hailie's sake, but you are on probation. I don't think I can ever forgive you. I'll live with you as a friend, but I doubt we will ever be together again."

Dean nodded, secretly he was disappointed at hearing this. He wanted to cry. He wanted Jared to be his. "Thanks J."

"Go, you have to finish the hunt. I'll talk to Hailie when she wakes up. I'll make dinner and it'll be ready when you get home." Jared said turning his gaze on Hailie and running his fingers through her hair.

Dean left and got into his car, he let a few stray tears roll down his cheeks and wiped them away quickly. He drove off to the cemetary where he found the girl was burried. He wanted nothing more then to get home and be with Jared and his little girl.

Jared got up and went to the kitchen. He started mixing up some meats like hot dogs, sausage, and chicken. He got out a box of noodles and some jars of sauce and some spatini, then he pulled out spices with pots. He put water in a pot and set it on low in the back of the stove and dumped the sauce in a pot in the front of the water pot. He mixed the meats in the sauce and dumped spatini in and mixed it all up. It smelled delicious he had to admit. He dumped oregano, salt, pepper, and garlic in and set the pot to medium.

He heard a small sigh of a yawn and walked to the living room looking in. Hailie was stirring and waking up, Jared walked in and smiled at her. "Hey angel."

"Hi Jared." Hailie said with a small smile. She missed seeing Jared everytime she woke up. It made her happy to see him now.

Jared sat down on the floor in front of her. "What happened today, angel? I won't be mad at you. I need to know, because if you were hurt, I need to know about it. I protect you and I can't do my job without the facts."

Hailie looked down biting her small lip. "He hurt me, Jared."

Jared looked up. "How?"

Hailie whimpered. "He hurt me real bad."

Jared sat up and pulled her to him. "How did he hurt you baby, tell me."

"He..he...he.." She started to cry again, of course she didn't know the name of his anatomy, she was only five years old. Her lip wobbled and Jared hugged her tighter. "He hurt me, with...I don't know what its called."

Jared looked up and frowned. "Show me where he hurt you baby."

She pointed at her private place and whimpered. "Here." Then she pointed at her bottom. "There." Then she whimpered and pointed at her mouth. "Here."

Jared's eyes showed nothing for a moment and then a flash of rage went through them, it was there and it was blazing. Anyone that looked at him the wrong way at this moment would be beaten severly. He couldn't say anything in fear that he may scare Hailie, so he just held her tight and let her cry. He was going to find that son of a bitch and make sure that he knows what its like to be tortured. He's gonna make Tony wish he had never been born and then some. No one hurts his little girl, no one hurts his daughter. Even if him and Dean weren't going to get back together, he would still be Hailie's father and he would protect her forever and make sure nothing bad ever got her again. He made that promise to himself and he let a few tears stream down his own cheeks and kissed her head repeatedly while he thought to himself. I promise Hailie, he thought. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I always keep my promises.


	13. Chapter 13

To all my readers, please check out the new story. It's called growing up. I didn't have much more ideas for Hailie as a child, so the new story is about her life as a teenager. Any ideas for stories, email me..or tell me with reviews. :)

THANK YOU!


End file.
